


Mostly not-so-Nordic one shots

by helloiloveiceland



Series: Mostly one shots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloiloveiceland/pseuds/helloiloveiceland
Summary: This isn't historically accurate at all, so you shouldn't read it if that's what you're looking for. Again, I'm so sorry if I offend anyone with this. If you came here looking for idiotic Italy or nation people, sorry but it's going to disappoint you. It will mostly be a Soviet Reich story, but this version I made of Germany could be an OC because I did whatever I wanted with her. I really don't think anyone will like this and I'm glad. I'll try to post the chapters in order, but maybe I won't be able to, I'll do my best. I won't write historical context because this doesn't deserve it at all, it's all fake.So is this cannon? It is in for Mostly Nordic, but not at all in history, not even a little bit
Series: Mostly one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001610





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't historically accurate at all, so you shouldn't read it if that's what you're looking for. Again, I'm so sorry if I offend anyone with this. If you came here looking for idiotic Italy or nation people, sorry but it's going to disappoint you. It will mostly be a Soviet Reich story, but this version I made of Germany could be an OC because I did whatever I wanted with her. I really don't think anyone will like this and I'm glad. I'll try to post the chapters in order, but maybe I won't be able to, I'll do my best. I won't write historical context because this doesn't deserve it at all, it's all fake.
> 
> So is this cannon? It is in for Mostly Nordic, but not at all in history, not even a little bit

“Drei.”

Silence.

“Zwei.”

Nothing at all.

“Eins.”

I fell, without feeling anything. It was a strange feeling, every little part of my body felt like it was the end. I was going to die in a silence that my mind had created so I wouldn't hear the screams, the fights and the deaths. My heart had been locked, so it wouldn't die after my death.

I wasn't able to see amymore, my vision faded. I felt like I could see because my eyes were open, but I couldn't tell what was in front of me. That was my end. I couldn't think anymore, it was too tiring, but my mind travelled in time and space without me being able to do anything about it.

He was just walking around, to clear his mind a little, when he saw something in the middle of the way. It was very late, so he couldn't see well and figured it was just some black clothes in the middle of the snow. When he got closer he saw a bit of red, it reminded him of a German armband, worn by many nations in that time. He realized it was someone, but wasn't sure who. When he walked closer, he realized who it was. Me. My hair looked disgusting with so much blood, I don't even want to imagine how my face was. I was half asleep in that moment. He picked me up in bridal style, like a hero saving a useless person. At least I felt useless in that moment.

“Take me home.”

“We're too far, I'll take you to my place.”

I muttered a "no" that didn't really leave my lips, but he didn't listen. He ran home as fast as he could and before I knew it, I was on his bed. I had been shot in my shoulder and leg, but a bullet was still stuck inside my body.

“Are you okay?” he asked me.

“Of course, I'll be fine. Now let me leave.”

“No, you need help.”

I didn't answer, I didn't feel like lying for a moment.

“I'll take off your clothes to treat your wounds, are you okay with it? Or are you going to tell me to take my filthy Slavic hands of your precious Aryan body?”

I turned my head and blushed a little, he probably thought it was because he was going to undress me. The truth is I liked being called a precious Aryan. He unbuttoned my uniform, trying to harm me as less as possible. I still hissed when the fabric of my clothes touched my wound. I was left with my underwear and my tank top.

“You're still bleeding.”

“I'll make them pay for this.”

“But it's just war, of course you got hurt.”

“I know, I didn't mean the Allies, I can just use Poland.”

“I don't even want to know what you're doing with your half of him.”

“And I won't ask what you do with yours.”

He spent at least an hour taking the bullet of me. I was grabbing his arm and even scratching it. He himself told me to.

“Your bed will have my blood after this” I said.

“Oh yes, what an honor to have your pure Germanic blood here” he said.

“True” I answered laughing.

“It was a joke.”

He had actually sounded sarcastic, but I agreed with what he had said.

“But it's true.”

He should have been honoured to have the purest blood in the world with him.

“You and your idiotic ideology.”

“Says the commie.”

“Do you want me to help you or not?”

I closed my eyes, I was too tired to think how wrong that was. 

“Germany?”

I tried to answer, but I couldn't.

“Германия?”

Still nothing, I was half unconscious. He cleaned my wounds and bandaged them without me moving at all. I felt asleep but I wasn't, not completely at least. He layed down and cuddled me carefully. I felt a kiss on my cheek. I ended up falling asleep with him. 

I finally woke up and tried to move. I couldn't because he was hugging me too much. Apparently I woke him.

“Warum bist du so groß?” I asked him.

He let me go and sat up to see me better.

“How are you?”

“I'm better.”

I felt cold air in my stomach, my top was a bit up, so he was able to see more of my skin. 

“How can you look so good in this situation?” he asked me.

“You wouldn't understand because of your racial inferiority.” 

In that moment I felt something I wasn't supposed to feel. I let out a quiet moan, I hoped he hadn't heard me. I closed my eyes and hugged myself, it was impossible to hide anything.

A light appeared, it was too bright, but that didn't really happen. This memory seemed broken, corrupted. 

After some minutes, I calmed down. He got on top of me, staring at my blue eyes. 

“I didn't touch you, that was genocide.”

Scheiße. Nein nein nein nein nein nein nein. 

“No, it wasn't. But, how do you know how genocide feels?”

“This isn't about me.”

“I hate genocide, I'd never do it. I think it's a disgusting thing to do” I sounded so sincere that he looked like he regretted saying what he had said.

“Sorry” he said.

He bent down and kissed my iron cross, my new one, I had changed it years before. 

“You really love this badly drawn cross of yours, don't you?”

“What?”

I didn't understand him at first, I didn't have any badly drawn cross. Then I understood.

“It's not badly drawn you communist idiot! Leave my Hakenkreuz alone!”

What a bitch. 

“I love you too” he said.

I grabbed his shirt to bring him closer to me, I had to kiss him. He tasted like danger does. With him, I always felt like I could bring myself to his position, like he could be in the same level as me, it was all a lie, so why not. I didn't care about him at all, so why not having fun? None of us had the dominance, it was more of a connection. I hated that. To be honest, I wasn't sure where my tongue ended and his started. Almost like if we were one, almost. Because I didn't want that to happen, I didn't love him, how could I?

“Listen Sowjet. I really need to take a shower.”

“Can I come with you?”

I smiled, actually thinking about it because I felt quite horny. I still refused. I just wanted someone, not him in particular. To be honest I could have chosen Switzerland, and I couldn't stand him either.

“I'm sorry commie, but I want to be alone.”

He got up to let me leave.

“Have fun by yourself.”

It all went dark. That was it. Why was I remembering things just before dying? And why that memory? It wasn't important. I had many memories that were actually important, but that one was banal, just me lying, as always. 

Then I saw us again, this memory was more recent. He was pointing at me with one of his guns. I was wearing awful clothes and looked horrible.

“Please listen to me” I begged.

“Why did you come here?”

I also looked a bit thin, but not as much as in my dying day.

“To tell you something, you must go…”

“Shut up, you're lying.”

“Soviet, please…”

“Go away, Nazi scum.”

I strarted crying, begging him to listen to me.

“This is more important than us, you must go to these places, please” I said giving him a little piece of paper.

“Who are you hiding from?”

“Nero.”

“The Roman emperor?”

“Please, you need to believe me, it's very important that you go there.”

“Or what? You'll send me to one of your camps?”

“Please.”

“Go away before I blow your head off.”

“Please, hate me all you want, but this is important.”

“Fuck you, how did you say it? Fick dich, wasn't it?”

“Please…”

I walked away, defeated but not in a war, the opposite actually.

Blackness appeared again. I was gone, it was all over.


	2. Did I fall?

USSR's pov

I walked proudly, with my flag waving graciously over the fallen city. Berlin had fallen, but the nation was still standing. It was a matter of time before the Reich fell too.

“Мы сможем пойти домой после того, как найдём её” I said

“Это не должно быть слишком сложно” Russia answered.

She had wanted to come with me, I was glad she did.

There were many human bodies on the ground, they made it a bit difficult to walk. There was a little space in front of us, with just one small female corpse. It was alone, without any blood near.

“Is that…?”

I ran a bit to get closer to that place, and I was correct.

“Германия“ I whispered.

She wasn't breathing, but didn't look hurt either. She looked dead, because she was. Her heart wasn't beatinga and she lookedt too thin for a healthy person. I carried her bridal style, her limbs fell lifeless and I suddenly felt cold when I touched her body. I smiled, I had held her like that so many times, but then she was finally dead. I remembered all her "I love you"s she had told me, all of them were lies. But that didn't matter, my people did. And what she had done to them was more important than a little heartache.

”Давай вернёмся к её дому, в этом городе нам больше нечего делать.“

I closed my eyes, bringing Germany's body even closer to me, her head against my chest. She hadn't been so cold since Stalingrad, haha. It was fun to see her freezing. When I opened my eyes again, we were in Germany's room, the place I hated the most. I couldn't help but remember what had happened there years before. The other Allies were there too, staring at me laying our enemy in her own bed.R Russia said goodbye to me, before going home.

I checked Germany's pulse again, but still nothing.

”Some days ago, I dreamed of her in a deep sleep, maybe it was true“ I explained. ”If you want you can check her pulse, but she looks pretty dead to me.“

”But her body hasn't disappeared, so she's not dead. Maybe she's just pretending to be dead“ said UK.

”Guys, look at her clothes“ said France.

We did as we were told, but I didn't understand what France wanted to point out.

”She's not wearing her uniform, not even the cross she always wears.“

She was right, something had happened, Germanyw would always choose style over confort. It didn't matter if she was freezing in Russian territory, she looked great, like a great ice cream. Haha.

Last time I had seen her, she had looked pathetic, she only begged me over and over again. I didn't even listen to her, why would I?

”Who knocked her out?“ USA asked.

”I found her in the middle of the street, she doesn't look hurt. I don't think anyone hurt her“ I explained.

The bed sheets made a quiet sound when they moved slightly. We all quickly pointed Germany with our weapons.

”I surrender.“

Her voice sounded broken, like she hadn't spoken in days. I was the only one who didn't lower my gun, I thought she was lying.

”Where were you?“

”I don't know. What day is it?“ her voice sounded so weak, she wasn't able to speak without whispering.

”Don't lie.“

”I'm not lying. Ach, why bother“ her accent fell through that w, that actually sounded English. From this moment, she didn't exaggerate her accent anymore.

”In German, youc can only tell the truth, so speak it and keep it simple“ said France.

It was actually a good idea.

”Do you remember your last meeting with Soviet?“

”Nein.“

”Do you remember the Fall of Berlin?“

”Warte. Ich erinnere mich gar nicht ans Kämpfen. Was ist passiert?“ 

”Yes or no?“

”Nein.“

”So you actually surrender and the war in Europe is over?“

”Ja.“

I lowered my gun, enjoying peace for a second.

”How can we know what else happened?“ I felt like France was talking a lot so we wouldn't forget she was there.

The German nationg got up, almost falling in the process, going to pick up a newspaper laying on the floor. She didn't get that far, when she was next to me, our eyes locked together and hers went completely white. I managed to catch her before she fell.

”Bring food“ I ordered.

United Kingdom went away to bring some.

”How do you know so much about starvation, commie? I thought you had said communism worked“ grinned USA.

I looked at that idiot, not saying anything. He didn't move while I was placing the German back on the bed. She was breathing, but not conscious, her eyes were half open and made her look scary in a strange way. Scary like a ghost, but not scary like the monster we all knew she was, she didn't look dangerous.

UK came with some bread and sat down next to her. I poked her leg a few times, until I realized there was fresh blood in her shirt.

”Soviet, can you take care of this?“ said the American idiot.

”Call me by my real name, not everyone can call me Soviet.“

”Okay, it's just that your name is long as fuck. Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, can you take care of this?“

”Soviey Union is fine. But why me?“

”Because you're the only one here who has seen her naked, it's less weird for you.“

”Oh no, it's even more weird. Can't France do it because she's a girl?“

”Please no“ said France.

She moved a little and UK put the bread in front of her face.

”Eat.“

Germany grabbed the food without using her fingers, like if they were frozen. She took a bite, closing her eyes.

”Why are you behaving?“ I asked.

”Because if I refuse to collaborate and fall you all filthy and inferior, I'll just get more beaten up.“

”You'll get hurt eiher way, you deserve it.“

She nodded, eating her bread.

”And why are you treating me so nicely?“

”We are waiting for you to get better to then beat you up“ said UK laughing.

”I'm not sure if it's a joke, but I'd understand if it wasn't.“

”What's the last thing you remember?“ France asked.

”Maybe…“

”Speak German to me.“

”Sorry France, but I don't think you'll understand, just ask me if I'm lying later. Okay… I was given an order to destroy my infrastructure before you arrived.“

”Are you lying?“

”Nein.“

”Did you do it?“

She thought about it for some seconds, she honestly didn't know.

”Nein. I mean, I'd feel way worse if I had.“

”Wait, you were literally running from yourself then?“ I interrupted.

”Ich versehe nicht.“

”Does that mean that you don't know what I'm talking about?“

”Ja.“

Something didn't feel right, she had been dead some hours ago, the situation didn't look like a normal fight in a war. Something had happened, but we didn't know what.

  
  


_That's not me anymore_ _, please realize that…_

_Es tut mir leid Sowjet. Wenn du nur auf mich gehört hättest.... Jetzt werden wir uns nie wieder sehen._

  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Германия (Russian) = Germany
> 
> Мы сможем пойти домой после того, как найдём её (Russian) = We'll be able to go home after we find her
> 
> Это не должно быть слишком сложно (Russian) = It shouldn't be too hard
> 
> Давай вернёмся к её дому, в этом городе нам больше нечего делать (Russian) = Let's go back to her house, there's nothing else for us to do in this city
> 
> Ja (German) = Yes
> 
> Nein (German) = No
> 
> Warte. Ich erinnere mich gar nicht ans Kämpfen. Was ist passiert? (German) = Wait. I don't remember fighting at all. What happened?
> 
> Ich verstehe nicht (German) = I don't understand
> 
> Es tut mir leid Sowjet. Wenn du nur auf mich gehört hättest.... Jetzt werden wir uns nie wieder sehen (German) = I'm sorry Soviet, If only you had listened to me… Now we'll never see each other again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Drei (German) = Three
> 
> Zwei (German) = Two
> 
> Eins (German) = One
> 
> Warum bist du so groß? (German) = Why are you so tall?
> 
> Германия (Russian) = Germany
> 
> Sowjet (German) = Soviet


End file.
